


Wall-lips And Groping Hands

by Patrycja444d



Series: KAT-TUN - OS Collection [7]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrycja444d/pseuds/Patrycja444d
Summary: When Kazuya can’t find his charger, he decides to use Jin’s computer to charge his phone. He finds an open card and decides to check. What he sees is Jin’s new single made with Yamada Takayuki that Jin didn’t want him to watch. Eaten by his curiosity, Kazuya plays the video. It’s better to know what your boyfriend hides from you, right?(Or Kazuya's reaction to JINTAKA's "Choo Choo SHITAIN".)





	Wall-lips And Groping Hands

 

**Wall-lips And Groping Hands**

  
“Jin? Are you home?”  
  
Kazuya walked into the living room looking for his boyfriend. He just came back from a hectic day at work and wanted to spend some time with Jin - just laze on a couch and watch some brainwashing variety shows. He was a bit disappointed when he realized Jin wasn’t home but the phone that the man left in their bedroom told Kazuya that he wasn’t anywhere far from their place. Kame assumed then that Jin went to a konbini and would be back soon.  
  
Kazuya changed his clothes and then unpacked his bag. On the bottom Kazuya found his phone. He was surprised with the discovery as he always put it on top for an easy access. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He tried to turn it on. Then it hit him. A few hours earlier his battery crashed and he needed to charge it. He looked around the bedroom for a charger but only found a cable. Wondering what to do and what happened to the rest of the charger, he scanned the room once more. His eyes stopped at the opened laptop. It belonged to Jin. Kazuya had to check his e-mails anyway as he was supposed to get a schedule for the next week from his manager so he decided that the man wouldn’t mind – Kazuya’s schedule was Jin’s schedule as well as the older refused to work when Kame was free or have free time when Kazuya worked.  
  
Kame sat in a chair and was happy to find the laptop already turned on. He plugged in his phone. When he was about to open the browser, he was surprised to see one already open. He knew that it wasn’t polite to check what Jin was doing but Kazuya was curious in nature. He bit on his lower lip and peered at the doorway. Jin didn’t come back just yet. Kazuya hesitated for a second longer before he extended the window. He blinked in bewilderment at the sight. If he wasn’t wrong it was the single Jin made with Yamada Takayuki. The same one Jin didn’t want to show him.  
  
Kazuya wasn’t especially interested in the single knowing from Jin that it was more of a joke-song. Kame had enough of Jin’s bakaness on a daily basis; he didn’t need to see his boyfriend in some weird video. But when Jin actually didn’t show it to him and even, when Kazuya asked, told him it’s not worth watching, Kame became a bit suspicious.  
  
And even more curious.  
  
It was a bad move to tell him it was not interesting. It only made Kazuya want to click on the ‘play’ button just to see why his boyfriend seemed to avoid the topic of the single all together.  
  
Considering all pros and cons, Kazuya decided that watching the single wouldn’t hurt. He heard here and there that despite stupid lyrics, the melody was rather catchy and if they played it in foreign clubs, it could be a huge hit.  
  
Not thinking twice, Kame played the video.  
  
He was confused when in the very first frame he found details about the single. It was very disturbing. Suddenly his head was full of questions: _Who are those ‘choo choo people’? ‘Choo Choo SHITAIN’ ? What ‘SHITAIN’ even means? And what the hell means that the film contains ‘choo choo’ scenes?!_ As ‘choo choo’ was the sound of people kissing, Kame could feel his face becoming hot. Although, not from embarrassment. Now, he must to see it.  
  
He resumed the video. The melody started and, he had to admit, it started good. Then he saw Jin and Yamada coming to some sort of a club. ‘Gallery XXX’. Well, the name made Kazuya cringe a bit but he watched further. It was just a name, right?  
  
The club was full of people – typical. The guys chose a table and… smeared their lips with silver and golden lipsticks? Okay, that’s a bit weird but since the song, apparently, had something to do with kissing…  
  
Suddenly the club disappeared and changed into some weird pink background. What Kazuya saw next, was a compilation of various colored lips, weird Japanese phrases, shaking wigs, moving limbs and some weird JINTAKA dance moves. It was weird but acceptable.  
  
Kazuya paused again when he saw his Jin being groped all over by some unknown hands. Especially one hand being placed suspiciously low in comparison to the rest, made Kazuya’s brow twitch. But it was just a video and he needed to remember that a few years earlier he had a pair of hands on his own face while recording a ‘PANASONIC’ commercial.  
  
He resumed the video again and tried to ignore the previously seen image. It was quite easy. The song was good despite its meaninglessness. It was a true club song – not really his taste but he wouldn’t mind dance to it at some party. Soon, Kazuya found the clip fun to watch and listen to. Even those lips coming out of the wall and Jin leaning to kiss them – made him smile. Well, maybe if Jin’s lips were a centimeter or two closer to the lips-wall, he would get angry but… meh!  
  
There was one scene that Kazuya repeated over and over. The one with one of the duo trying to squeeze something which Kazuya assumed had to be that part of the body that guys didn’t really have… Excluding Yamashita Tomohisa and his ‘manboobs’ that’s it… Kazuya couldn’t figure out who was the one making the gesture but he hoped it wasn’t Jin – if it was him, Kame would be seriously pissed.  
  
He sighed and decided the part was not worth his nerves. The video was made for fun, right? No need to make a big deal out of nothing.  
  
With that thought in mind, he pressed play.  
  
The rest of the video was pretty much the same and he could enjoy it again. Until…  
  
Suddenly, JINTAKA were again in the club. The difference was, they were alone. And looking at each other. Eyes to eyes.  
  
_Hey, why are they showing Jin’s delicious lips?_  
  
_And why now they’re showing Yamada’s facial hair?_  
  
_And… wait… ARE THEY LEANING INTO EACH OTHER?!_  
  
_Don’t Jin, don’t you dare kiss that guy?!_  
  
“Don’t you-“ Kazuya didn’t realize when he started to talking at loud but the moment the words left his lips, the video ended anyway.  
  
Kame was sitting in the chair shocked. His mind was blank for a moment before it started working on the full speed. _Did they kiss? They didn’t right? Of course, they didn’t it was just for the sake of the video._  
  
Even though he told himself that, it didn’t stop him from scrolling a bit down to open the details of the video. He wondered what Jin put in that. He smiled at the sight of the links to the sites when you could buy the single. He thought it might be good to buy the song – he needed to support his boyfriend, right?  
  
He read the whole thing. He stopped though when he saw the contents of the limited edition DVD. The spin off and behind the scenes. Both of those clips seemed suspicious. With a sigh, he ignored it. Of course, he was curious what it was about but he had no reason not to trust Jin. He was a baka but he wouldn’t do anything that would hurt Kazuya.  
  
Kame had a different problem at the moment. Why Jin didn’t take him to play ‘the role’ of wall-lips or groping-hands? Maybe he had small hands and all but his lips were way better than some random chicks. And he looked good with a red lipstick on - _an an_ made a great job back then, Kame really looked like a girl. Sexy girl at that. Why he couldn’t be the one to touch Jin and kiss him? It’s not like he was jealous or anything but being his lover Kame knew where to touch and he could kiss Jin for real. The effect on the video would look superb.  
  
And there came another sigh. Kazuya couldn’t remember when was the last time he could touch Jin like those hands on the video. Jin worked at the promotion of the single and spent a lot of time with Yamada. He was home only on the weekends. But Kazuya was working on the weekends and was more free during the week. They didn’t have a proper alone time together for the last month. Even their kisses were rushed. Kazuya wanted nothing more but to taste his boyfriend’s lips again and not only watch them online protruding in that ‘ravish me’ kind of way that made it hard to resist.  
  
“Kazuya? Are you back?” Kame heard the door being opened and Jin’s head peered through the crack. Jin smiled happily upon seeing his boyfriend but froze when he realized Kazuya was sitting in front of his laptop and staring at the screen. “Kazuya… did you watch it?” Kame nodded. Jin stared silently at his lover. He cringed when Kame turned to look at him.  
  
“It’s good. Kind of weird but the melody is nice. I think it will be a hit in the clubs.”  
  
“You really think so? Aren’t you… angry?” Jin asked worriedly. He didn’t expect such a reaction.  
  
“Why should I be, silly? It’s a video made for fun. You can’t take it seriously.” Kame gave a small smile while he walked up to Jin and brought his arms around the man’s neck.  
  
“Well, glad to hear it. I was worried you might, ah… not like that last scene.” Kazuya frowned slightly.  
  
“You didn’t kiss for real, right?” he asked narrowing his eyes dangerously but he wasn’t really mad and the slight twitch of his lips betrayed him. Jin relaxed seeing as Kazuya was just teasing him.  
  
“Hm… maybe~” Jin teased back and pecked Kame’s lips. Kazuya smirked and kissed him back letting their lips touch for a few seconds longer than previously. Jin started smothering Kazuya’s face and neck with small butterfly-like kisses. “I missed it. Kissing you, that’s it. When we recorded the MV I had a huge urge to just quit everything, find you and kiss the hell out of you.” Jin confessed.  
  
“I bet you had. My lips are irresistible, aren’t they?” Jin chuckled at the cocky answer before Kazuya attacked his lips again. Jin was a bit caught of the guard but recovered quickly and returned the kiss with equal force. Soon Kazuya was showing Jin how much better it would be to let him be part of the video than those girls. He played with Jin’s tongue making the man moan, from time to time withdrawing to tease the older even more. Jin was hypnotized by that skillful tongue.  
  
It took Jin a moment to realize that something changed. Their kisses were still heated and amazing but it seemed like Kazuya lost a bit of focus on what they were doing. His mind was elsewhere. Jin jumped a bit when something touched his butt and chest. Not through his clothes. Something was touching his naked flesh.  
  
_Wait… naked?!_ Jin broke the kiss and looked down. His jaw dropped. His shirt was laying somewhere at the side and his pants were really close to falling from his hips. He also saw a pair of sneaky hands – the reasons of his naked state. They were still now but soon started to move again, caressing his muscles. He looked up at Kazuya with surprised eyes. Kame just blinked at him all innocent.  
  
“Kazu? What are you doing?” Jin asked while Kazuya hands were moving back and forth between his back and chest.  
  
“Nothing.” Kazuya shrugged but didn’t stop the motion. “Don’t you like it?”  
  
“Um…” Jin hesitated, completely not understanding his lover’s weird behavior. Normally it was Jin wanting Kame’s clothes off, not Kame wanting _Jin’s_ clothes off. And if that happened it took a second before they were both in bed making out. This time though, Kazuya seemed more interested in touching Jin than making out.  
  
Kazuya pouted and moved his attention back to molesting Jin’s torso. “I bet you liked it when those girls did it…” he murmured quietly to himself but Jin heard it being as close as he was. He blinked before a wide grin blossomed on his face. Finally he understood the situation. He wrapped his arms around Kazuya to trap the man and his wandering hands.  
  
“Kazu, are you jealous?” Kazuya didn’t look up but tried to free his hands from under Jin’s arms.  
  
“No, I’m not,” he finally said when he managed to move one of his arms so his palm could caress Jin’s skin again. Jin chuckled, not believing his boyfriend.  
  
“You’re lying~ You are jealous,” Jin teased.  
  
“No, I am not.” Kazuya opposed again, his pout becoming even bigger. He started to fidget wanting to touch Jin again.  
  
“Kazu, look at me.” Kame reluctantly looked up but it didn’t stop him from groping what he could reach on Jin’s body. “If you’re not jealous, why are you pouting?”  
  
“…Because they could touch you when I couldn’t,” the younger mumbled while his fingers were drawing ghostly patterns on his boyfriend’s chest.  
  
“Who could touch me when you couldn’t? Where? When?” Jin asked dumbfounded. Kazuya sighed.  
  
“Those girls in your music video. They could touch you. I wasn’t there. And when you came back home, you were too tired or I had to go to work so I couldn’t touch you then. Not like those girls touched you.” Jin blinked. When the answer registered in his mind, he laughed at loud before he hugged Kazuya even tighter. He kissed his boyfriend’s forehead with affection – Kazuya was just so adorable being all jealous of the simple video.  
  
“Well, I’m home now. So are you. I’m not tired and from what I can… _feel_ … you aren’t too. I’m already half naked. What do you say? Want me to help your hands feel less lonely?” Jin smirked at his lover. Kazuya’s eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
Soon Jin’s yelp echoed through the apartment when his lovely boyfriend pushed him onto the bed and made Jin into his own personal pillow - just perfect to grope, squeeze and molest. Of course, Kazuya didn’t let Jin get out of the bed ‘till the next morning. Jin didn’t really mind. He even made Kazuya stay in bed for a few more hours after that, getting his own dose of Kame-groping.  
  
The video was forgotten. So was the phone, finally charged, ready for work and blinking from time to time showing that there’s an unread message. The message that later would make Kazuya curse Jin for making videos with wall-lips and groping-hands. Because, jealous or not, it’s better to check the schedule first before you start to catch up with you lover. After all, going to a photo shoot covered from head to toes in hickeys while you’re an idol isn’t the wisest.

 

  
**THE END**


End file.
